


Have a Good Dream 4: June

by digipop



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: not ship. just friendSHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digipop/pseuds/digipop
Summary: I'm sorry this is terribly dull, but eventually I had to write a story with Kate. These aren't popular characters but take it!!(also wanted to note that Higurashi helped Kate pick out the chocolates she gives to Ruri but I didn't write that because ?? why are you in England dude. [I think he was only in my dream bc I was playing 2nd Adventure a bunch the day before lol])
Kudos: 1





	Have a Good Dream 4: June

It was early June in England. The air was starting to feel warmer and the hydrangeas in Ruri's garden were just starting to bloom, a sure sign that Summer was beginning. 

Aren't they so lovely! Ruri thinks to herself. Their beautiful blue color reminds me of the sea.. oh I know!! Wouldn't it be nice to take a trip to the ocean today! I wonder what Kate is up to.. I want to invite her along! 

With this plan in her head Ruri sets off into town to Kate's family's tearoom that she works at.

"Hello!" Ruri says as she enters the shop. "Welcome! Oh, hi there Ruri!! How are you? Lovely day isn't it?" Kate replies. 

"Fine, thanks! It sure is! That's why I wanted to ask if you would like to take a trip to the beach with me!" Ruri says.

"Oh I'd love to!! But I've got to mind the shop.. but well.. it's not terribly busy right now if I'm being honest. I'm sure everyone probably wants to enjoy the first warm day of the summer outside.. Let me go ask my Nan!" Kate says, as she disappears into the store to talk to her grandmother. 

After a few minutes Kate returns. "She says everything is under control here at the shop and that I can step out for a few!" Kate reports happily. 

"Great!" Says Ruri. "Should we head off then?"

The two girls walk through the town, down to the ocean.

“Wow, it never fails to disappoint huh! What a view!" Ruri exclaims as they arrive at the seaside.

Walking along the boardwalk, Ruri suddenly stops and says, "Do you know what sounds good right now? Candy floss!! They're selling some here, I'll get one for each of us! Two candy floss please!" "Hehe, thanks Ruri!" Kate says as Ruri hands her the stick of sweet confectionery.

The girls step off the boardwalk onto the soft sandy beach. "It might be a little early in the season for this, but I really want to dip my feet in the water." Ruri says. "The water looks inviting doesn’t it, let’s go!" Says Kate.

They carefully take their shoes off and step out into the water balancing their treats in one hand. "BRRR!! Haha, yes perhaps it was too early for this!" Ruri says with a giggle "but it's still refreshing toWAH OH-" Ruri stumbles on a rock, nearly falling completely into the water, and also dropping her cotton candy in the process. 

The two of them watch in dismay as Ruri's spun sugar treat dissolves in the water. "Oh no.." says Kate. "Ahaha it's too bad.. but oh well!!" Says Ruri. "At least you didn't get wet!" Says Kate. "Here, you can have the rest of mine! But let's get out of the water first.."

Kate and Ruri enjoy the rest of their visit to the ocean without any more accidents.

On the way back through town, Ruri stops at a shop and asks, "Have you been to this shop yet? They have a lot of cute items!" "Let's check it out!" Says Kate. 

"Look at these little bags, they're so cute! And they're personalized with names.." Ruri says scanning the rack. 

"Of course they wouldn't have a Ruri." She says with slight disappointment. "But here's one that says Kate!" 

"It is nice.." says Kate. "But it would be nicer if we could both get one with our name on it." 

"Don't worry Kate, I'm used to it!" Ruri reassures with a smile. 

The two part ways after a lovely day at the seaside and shops.

Two weeks later it is Ruri's birthday and Kate has come to her party to celebrate.

"Happy Birthday Ruri!!" Thanks for always being a great friend! I hope you enjoy my gift!" Kate says as she hands her a present. 

"Thank you Kate!" Ruri starts to unwrap the present. On top there is a box of chocolates. 

"They're dark chocolate and honey!" Says Kate. "Please let me know what you think!!"

"You know I love chocolate! I'll try one right now!" Ruri takes a chocolate out of the box and eats it. "Hmm, I’ve never tried chocolate with honey before but you know what, it's really good!"

"I'm glad you like it! Oh, the next one I made myself!" Says Kate.

Ruri takes the next item out of the bag. It is a handmade bag with her name‒Ruri‒embroidered on it. It's not perfectly done but to Ruri it is. "Oh Kate.. this is absolutely lovely! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it." Ruri is so touched by the thoughtful gifts that she thinks she might even shed a tear. What lovely birthday gifts from a lovely friend!


End file.
